the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 Jul 2017
00:00:02 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: why? 00:00:19 CHAT Messenger Deception: someone was telling me how their favorite DL character is Kanato and now i'm thinking of my old friend Kanato 00:01:09 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: me: I DARE YOU TO DIE CHAT Cleverbot: I did that ages ago 00:01:35 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: aww @mess 00:01:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !restart 00:02:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I did. 00:02:34 CHAT Messenger Deception: ok now I want to cry 00:02:34 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: why? 00:02:34 CHAT Messenger Deception: someone was telling me how their favorite DL character is Kanato and now i'm thinking of my old friend Kanato 00:02:34 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: me: I DARE YOU TO DIE CHAT Cleverbot: I did that ages ago 00:02:34 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: aww @mess 00:02:35 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 00:02:35 CBOT SlendyBot: Restarting... 00:02:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: User:67.207.88.132 It's gblocked. :) 00:02:36 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9 is online! 00:02:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !commands 00:02:49 CBOT SlendyBot: You can view my commands here. 00:03:02 CHAT Messenger Deception: Korra PM 00:03:19 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: mess i feel bad for u 00:03:34 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: u went threw a lot of shit in the last 4 months 00:03:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !tell WestHeater that FUCK OFF. 00:03:36 CBOT SlendyBot: Okay! I will tell WestHeater that next time we meet. (Please tell Doru to make a central database.) 00:03:44 CHAT Messenger Deception: almost 5 months 00:03:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: We asked Doru. He said no. @Slendy 00:03:59 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: well i feel bad for u 00:04:03 CHAT Scarlet Outlaw: mess 00:04:12 CHAT Messenger Deception: Korra PM 00:04:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !ping 00:04:53 CBOT SlendyBot: Pong! 00:04:55 CBOT SlendyBot: .208 00:05:11 CHAT Wjames33: !ping 00:05:16 CHAT Wjames33: awwwww 00:05:28 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: !ping 00:05:29 CBOT SlendyBot: Pong! 00:05:31 CBOT SlendyBot: .345 00:05:49 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I got a better score! 00:06:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Shit. 00:06:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I forgot to ask Q to be my best man. Lol. 00:07:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: This time, Falco and South can come. 00:08:00 CHAT South Ferry: Ah 00:08:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Falco, ask 6f to get Quotev. 00:08:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: This time Baroness isn't coming. 00:09:05 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: okay 00:09:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's going to be two Sundays from now. 00:12:13 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: !ping 00:12:14 CBOT SlendyBot: Pong! 00:12:15 CBOT SlendyBot: .862 00:13:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: CHAT I misread sayuri as senpai CHAT omh CHAT *omg CHAT 7:11 CHAT SayuriDarling: CHAT ok CHAT ~ Welcome to the Community Central chat. Please read the chat guidelines and have fun! ~ CHAT 7:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: CHAT Omg. We still having that conversation? :P CHAT 7:12 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: CHAT XD CHAT ~ Banarama has joined the chat. ~ CHAT 7:12 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: CHAT koruri 00:16:37 CHAT Wjames33: XD i hope you realize a higher score means lower numbers, !ping is for seeing how fast the bot is 00:16:43 CHAT South Ferry: http://five-nights-at-freddys-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 00:16:44 CHAT South Ferry: Scroll down 00:16:45 CHAT South Ferry: :) 00:17:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me is scared to as South says. 00:17:55 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: No, FNAF RP is always better 00:17:56 CHAT Wjames33: 1500 EDITS?? 00:18:00 CHAT Wjames33: big 1500 EDITS 00:18:03 CHAT Wjames33: HOW 00:18:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: DAMN. 00:18:11 CHAT South Ferry: Though, 00:18:13 CHAT South Ferry: In total on that wiki its 6k 00:18:15 CHAT South Ferry: that is just mainspace. 00:18:22 CHAT South Ferry: But did you enjoy scrolling down 00:18:25 CHAT South Ferry: :) 00:18:28 CHAT Wjames33: big C-C 00:18:33 CHAT Wjames33: big O_O 00:18:52 CHAT Wjames33: big Too many edits for a normal mortal 00:19:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No, it was scary. Your name was everywhere. 00:19:08 CHAT Wjames33: XD 00:19:20 CHAT South Ferry: Sad. 00:19:28 CHAT Wjames33: Now we cant escape from South!! 00:19:32 CHAT South Ferry: http://five-nights-at-freddys-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:South_Ferry a good page. 00:20:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You plan on leaving for two years after we make you admin? 00:20:20 CHAT South Ferry: Hah 00:20:27 CHAT South Ferry: Of course not 00:20:30 CHAT South Ferry: :) 00:20:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: "Aherapsashamedeed" 00:20:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: OMG. 00:21:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: HE COMBINED HIS SAYINGS. 00:21:08 CHAT Wjames33: Wat 00:21:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah, Perhaps, a shame, indeed. 00:23:06 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: someone claims everyone on CC is getting hacked 00:23:12 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: I said I will only believe I am being hacked when my icon stops being a doll 00:23:21 CHAT Wjames33: XD 00:26:23 CHAT Messenger Deception: XD 00:26:51 CHAT South Ferry: That was quite a bit of work, but I did it. 00:26:53 CHAT Messenger Deception: um Ember what do you do on Animal Jam 00:26:56 CHAT South Ferry: My name was everywere, INDEED. 00:27:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It was scary as hell/ 00:28:07 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: mess what do you want to do 00:28:14 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: like i mainly just screw around 00:28:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: oh wow. 00:28:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Smh. 00:28:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: "i mainly just screw around" 00:28:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me cries. 00:29:15 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: no 00:29:18 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: its a kids game 00:29:29 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: i mainly play around 00:29:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Just wow. 00:30:39 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:30:55 CHAT Messenger Deception: IDK how to do anything 00:31:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Now I am being abused. 00:31:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me cries HARD. 00:31:43 CHAT Wjames33: /me hugs Korra 00:31:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me hugs back, sobbing. 00:32:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: :P 00:32:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm joking. 00:33:24 CHAT South Ferry: Sad. 00:35:01 CHAT Wjames33: /me slaps Korra and tells him to man up 00:35:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me slaps James. 00:35:54 CHAT Wjames33: /me punches Korra 00:36:00 CHAT Wjames33: big INDEED 00:36:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me hits you. 00:36:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: big INDEED. 00:39:47 CHAT Wjames33: /me decides not to say something kinky and hits back 00:39:50 CHAT Wjames33: big INDEED 00:40:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me beats you senseless. 00:40:18 JOIN Belle hurts forever has joined Team Demon Light. 00:40:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: big INDEED. 00:40:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: BELLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 00:40:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: lag has me on Discord. 00:40:39 CHAT Belle hurts forever: O.O I see a fight 00:40:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me tackle hugs Belle. 00:40:48 CHAT Belle hurts forever: /me hugs back 00:42:17 CHAT Wjames33: /me joins the group hug 00:42:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 00:45:09 CHAT South Ferry: Perhaps it is time, 00:45:12 CHAT South Ferry: for another South Ferry edit spree. 00:45:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nooooooooooooo. 00:45:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That last one scared the shit out of me. 00:45:51 CHAT South Ferry: http://five-nights-at-freddys-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 00:45:54 CHAT South Ferry: :) 00:46:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me cries. 00:46:37 CHAT South Ferry: Don't worry 00:46:37 CHAT South Ferry: I won't do it :) 00:49:48 CHAT Wjames33: (yes) 00:50:18 CHAT South Ferry: (yes) 00:50:22 CHAT South Ferry: Sad. 00:51:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why would you thumbs-up and then put "sad" 00:57:34 CHAT Wjames33: XD 00:59:52 JOIN Chase McFly has joined Team Demon Light. 01:00:00 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi 01:00:27 CHAT Chase McFly: Wassup guys 01:00:30 CHAT Chase McFly: What did I miss 01:00:37 CHAT South Ferry: Ah, CHase McFky, 01:00:51 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I am inviting a friend from Just Dance wiki here 01:00:57 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 01:01:07 CHAT Qstlijku: I'm back now 01:01:10 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 01:01:12 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 01:01:19 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 2 joins, 0 leaves, and 8 messages logged. 01:01:31 CHAT Chase McFly: zHi, Back 01:01:33 CHAT Chase McFly: XD 01:01:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Okay, Falco. 01:01:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I think we owe JD an apology. Lol. 01:01:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: We led West there. 01:01:53 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: yeah 01:02:10 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: next time I'll Pm the chat link instead of linking it in main 01:02:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I guess. 01:10:25 CHAT Princess Chey14: Hey q 01:10:25 CHAT Qstlijku: There's also a bunch more accounts he's used on CC 01:10:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^ 01:10:25 CHAT South Ferry: Ah, Q/ 01:10:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Rptio said he was going to try and gblock all his accounts. 01:10:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: "which is a shitload" his own words. 01:10:25 CHAT Chase McFly: I wish West would take a hint 01:10:25 CHAT Qstlijku: Yeah 01:10:25 CHAT Qstlijku: Where did Slendy go? 01:10:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lag got him. 01:10:30 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9 is online! 01:10:33 JOIN Belle hurts forever has joined Team Demon Light. 01:11:03 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: !log 01:11:05 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 01:11:11 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 11 messages logged. 01:11:14 CHAT Qstlijku: Hey Belle 01:11:33 CHAT Belle hurts forever: Hi hi 01:11:59 CHAT Chase McFly: BELLE!!!!! 01:12:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Test? 01:12:38 CHAT South Ferry: Passed :) 01:13:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Belle? 01:13:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Discord lagged. 01:13:42 CHAT Qstlijku: Looks like Slendy wasn't here when West came :( 01:14:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad. :( 01:14:06 CHAT South Ferry: Sad. :( 01:14:09 CHAT Chase McFly: :( 01:14:13 CHAT South Ferry: Q, did you take the survey? 01:14:17 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh I see when Addie showed up 01:14:21 CHAT South Ferry: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScpITiS7J8eaFXFXn4RsH2tPd86_1Tt3b_TItQxAITij4uBuA/viewform 01:14:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You know why he said he hates Mess and I? 01:14:40 CHAT Chase McFly: Npt Addie Q 01:14:44 CHAT Chase McFly: There is no Addie 01:14:45 CHAT Qstlijku: wb Chey 01:14:51 CHAT Chase McFly: There was never an Addie 01:14:55 CHAT Chase McFly: Why Korra? 01:14:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: "CUZ YOU'RE Q'S BEST FREINDS! THAT MAKES YOU MY ENEMY!" was his reason. 01:15:01 CHAT Qstlijku: Addie Bradley wasn't banned immediately? 01:15:02 CHAT Qstlijku: lol 01:15:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I was still talking to Ripto. As soon as he said it, I banned her. 01:15:34 CHAT Qstlijku: ok 01:15:39 CHAT Chase McFly: Him, you mean? 01:15:45 CHAT Qstlijku: Well he didn't globally block Addy Garcia7 or Addie Bradley though 01:15:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hmmm. 01:16:13 CHAT Qstlijku: He gblocked the other Addy Garcia accounts West used 01:16:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Addison Garcia? 01:16:38 CHAT Qstlijku: The ones you listed 01:16:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. Indeed. 01:16:48 CHAT Qstlijku: User:Addison Garcia 01:16:54 CHAT Qstlijku: Nope 01:17:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad. 01:17:28 CHAT South Ferry: Sad. 01:17:32 CHAT Qstlijku: I gotta go 01:17:35 CHAT Qstlijku: Bye everyone 01:17:37 CHAT South Ferry: Farewell 01:17:39 CHAT South Ferry: o/ 01:17:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: West. (middle) 01:17:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye, Q. (wave) 01:18:12 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 01:18:13 CBOT SlendyB